


The City is at War

by walking_travesty



Series: Burning Roses [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel!Liam, Angel!Niall, Angels, Angst, Demon!Harry - Freeform, Demon!Nick, Demons, M/M, Rescue Missions, angel!perrie, hey look a new chapter, narry-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you want to kill someone, kill me,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City is at War

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> It's been a while, huh?  
> ENJOY  
> title from Cobra Starship's song of the same name

“Are you fucking mental?” Nick shouts, flicking Harry in the back of the head. Harry turns to watch Nick closely, confusion clearly present.

“What did I do this time, Nick?” Harry sighed. Nick marched in front of him, hand on hip.

“You kissed that handicapped angel back there.” Nick said, pointing down the hall. Harry’s expression goes from confusion to anger.

“What your fucking mouth, Grimshaw.” Harry snaps.

“Do you know how _bad_ that is, Harry?” Nick says, ignoring Harry’s hostile tone.

“I don’t see the problem in it, Nick. It’s not like anyone’s going to find out.” Harry says, exasperated, “And how did you know about that anyway?”

“Oh you ignorant little demon.” Nick said, pouting sarcastically. “When you interacted with an angel, they leave a mark on you.” Nick explained. Harry scrunched his features, looking down at his arms. He lifts up his shirt to check there, no marks. “For fuck’s sake, not physical marks.” Nick scoffs, annoyed, “He left a mark on your aura.”

“Aura?” Harry asked, none of this was making any bit of sense.

“You really didn’t pay attention in training, did you?” Nick says, “Every supernatural creature that you will ever come into contact with has an aura. When a blessed creature, i.e. angel is-intimate with another, they leave a mark on their aura.” Nick finished, clicking his tongue, “And you’re practically swimming in it, Kid, there’s no way you can leave this apartment without getting into trouble.”

“Why can’t I see my-aura?”

“Because, you’re an idiot,” Nick snorts, Harry rolls his eyes, anger boiling in the pit of his stomach.

“Very funny, but seriously- why can’t I see it?”

“You’re not trained to see it- and you never will be since you’re probably going to die before you even leave the block.”

“Is this mark-permanent?” Harry says, ignoring Nick’s comment.

“It’ll be at least a week before you can get around without getting your arse kicked.” Nick sighed, “But I would still be cautious.”

“But why? If people can’t see it, then what’s the point of being cautious?”

“Because, Harry, when you get marked by an angel it-it _changes_ you-permanently.” Nick sighs, “The mark may be gone, but your aura-that’ll never be the same.”

“So, I’m even more of a freak now-great.” Harry sighed, sitting down on the couch. Nick goes to say something but stops, titling his head in confusion.

“Do you-do you smell-“

“Now!” A voice shouts. Harry and Nick are both caught off guard, both boys backing up as two angels appear before them.

“This is the right place, I can feel him, Li,” Perrie comments, giving the two demons a once over before running down the hall. Liam’s jaw is tense as he looks at the two demons, bronze daggers in each hand.

“If one of you even moves an inch, one of these daggers goes through your head.” He warns, tightening his grip on the handles.

“Bronze daggers, you did your research.” Nick quips. Liam gives him a condescending look, eyes hard as he stares at the demon. Harry was stunned into silence, his mind not being able to process it all.

“Did you-did you come for Niall?” Harry speaks up, eyes switching between the angel and the entrance to the hall.

“Yea, yea we did; after you _kidnapped_ him.” Liam says, voice stern.

“Got him, Li!” Perrie shouts from down the hall, the sound of her footsteps becoming louder.

“Listen I _saved_  him, okay? Just listen-“

“Bullshit, a worthless demon like you would never do that,” Liam scoffs, “You probably wanted information out of him.”

“What? No I-“ Harry goes to say, but flinches as Liam steps closer. Nick steps in front of Harry, putting his arms out.

“Leave the kid alone, he’s barely out of training.” Nick says, “If you want to kill someone, kill me.”

“Liam we have to go _now_ , the shield’s not going to hold for much longer.” Perrie says, dragging Niall by the wrist behind her. Niall looks dazed, his body still weak from healing. His eyes almost immediately land on Harry’s.

“Niall I-“ Harry says, reaching out for him. He stops when he feels the edge of the bronze dagger scrape his skin. He retracts his hand, hissing in pain.

“Get a good look at him, Niall, that’s what you’ve been shacking up with.” Liam comments. Harry looks at him, his vision blurry as pain shoots up his arm in endless waves. Liam looked surprised to see the demons eyes, nearly dropping his daggers as he did so. “No fucking way,” Liam whispers, stepping back slightly.

“Liam, we have to go now!” Perries whispers again, tugging Liam by the sleeve. Liam quickly snaps out of his trance, holding up his daggers in defense.

“We covered our scents, so there’s no way you can follow us,” Liam announces, stepping closer to Perrie, “But if I ever see you two again, I will kill you.” And with the threat hanging in the air, the three angels vanish into thin air.

\---

Niall doesn’t remember what happens after that, his mind endlessly playing and replaying the look on Harry’s face. He flinches when he feels a hand on his back, a familiar presence hanging over him.

“Thank God you’re still alive.” Perrie murmured softly, settling down next to him. Niall turns over slowly, his body aching uncomfortably. “Liam and I were worried sick about you.” She sighs, petting his hair. Niall gives her a weak glance, sighing heavily.

“How'd you find me?” Niall croaked, giving Perrie a sideways glance.

“Well I at first I had no bloody clue, but I started having more visions of you and that thing that took you; I just put the pieces together after that.” Perrie sighed. Niall slapped away her hand, sitting up slowly in his spot.

“He-He’s not a _thing_ , Per he-“ Niall sighed, his mind exhausted, “He’s the one who saved me, I wouldn’t be alive if he hadn’t found me.” He murmured softly. Perrie gave Niall a strange look, her icy blue eyes staring coldly in his direction.

“I don’t know what he did to you, but I hope you can get this through your head, Ni,” Perrie said, grabbing Niall’s hand. “I know things are a little confusing right now, but I need you to know this; he is a _demon_ , his kind is one of the purest forms of evil on this earth, he didn’t save you, he held you hostage.” Niall pulled his hand away from her grasp. He rolls of the bed, getting to his feet.

“It wasn’t like that, Perrie! He’s different from the rest of them! I was _stabbed_ and bleeding to death in some alleyway, if Harry hadn’t found me I would’ve been gone. He didn’t kidnap me, he didn’t torture me, and he sure as Heaven didn’t drug me. He nursed me back to health, he cared for me. Perrie I owe him my life.” Niall yelled, feeling even more drained. He sits down on the edge of the bed, head in his hands.

“I just I can’t believe he-“

“Well he did, I’m here, aren’t I?” Niall snipped. “He’s not some pathetic low life demon, he’s-“

“-different, you told me.” Perrie finished, pushing hair off of her shoulder. With a sigh, she stands up, walking towards the door of his bedroom. “I’m going to be outside, let me know if you need anything.” She doesn’t wait for a reply as she closes the door softly behind her. Niall laid on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry it took me so long to update this story. a huge writer's block came up while writing this and for weeks nothing came out right.  
> Kudos are appreciated  
> comments (good and bad) are welcomed  
> suggestions are welcomed too because I'm pulling this story out of my ass rn   
> ***NOTE 6/26/15***   
> Unfortunately, I've lost the muse to write for this story so I cannot tell you when I will be updating or if I will update at all. So this work is a work in progress-indefinitely.   
> I am very sorry!


End file.
